


The Great Exhibition

by silvercolour



Series: Silver’s Good Omens fills [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crowley cannot cope with the previous tags and is valid, F/M, Fluff, Other, corsets, f!Aziraphale, setting: England 1851
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:47:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24126112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvercolour/pseuds/silvercolour
Summary: In which Aziraphale needs Crowley’s help.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Silver’s Good Omens fills [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1807201
Comments: 10
Kudos: 37
Collections: Name That Author Round 3: After Dark





	The Great Exhibition

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Good Omens Name the Author game Round 3- After dark! The prompt for this round was to write 500 words for “this better not awaken anything in me”
> 
> Chapter one contains the original fill, chapter two the follow-up I wrote afterwards^^
> 
> Looking for more to read? Check out the other fills for this prompt, they are AMAZING!

Crowley hadn’t been back in London for long when Aziraphale’s note arrived. Quite literally so, as he had just… “obtained” a recently vacated room at a new hotel in Mayfair when the note appeared out of thin air on his bedside table. It smelled of Aziraphale- and perhaps some perfume? That seemed rather unlike his angel.

“My Dear” the note read, “Although I do not Know Where exactly this Note will find You, I Hope You will be able to Indulge Our Previous Agreement Once More. I have Found Myself in a Pinch and could Use Your Aid with Something Rather Important that I feel You may Know more about than I. If You are in the Position to Visit Me in London within the next Few Days I would be Much Obliged for Your Help in This Matter.” The note was signed only with an A.

* * *

Had London always been this busy? It seemed all the world wanted to fit itself inside the city. Some Exhibition was happening apparently, according to the many posters and the boys with newspapers who seemed intent on waylaying him and delaying his travels down to Aziraphale’s bookshop.

When he entered the bookshop, it seemed empty. No customers, and no angel, bit again that faint floral perfume.

“Aziraphale?? I got your note! What’d you need help with?”

Nothing for a second, then, from upstairs: “Crowley dear! I’m upstairs, please come on up.” The angel sounded almost bashful. 

Reaching the first floor landing Crowley has to do a double-take. And then another one just to be sure.

Standing in the doorway to the bedroom is Aziraphale, in a delicate gown and a much… softer… and curvier… corporation. She (definitely “she” thinks Crowley faintly, although he is not at all sure what to do with that information) is blushing, the rosy hue visible far beyond her bright cheeks in the thin gown she’s wearing. 

“What- uhm- you-“ Crowley carefully studies the carpet on the landing. “You said you needed help, angel?”

“Well yes… So I did, didn’t I?”

A beat of silence. Crowley considers looking at- at Aziraphale again.

Before he can make up his mind Aziraphale continues resolutely: “Oh look at us, behaving like humans. Haven’t we known each other too long to behave like this Crowley?”

“I s’pose ‘s what makes us good agents, behaving like humans,” Crowley distantly hears himself say. He’s raised his eyes again to the vision before him, elegant lace and artful hair and so soft- It’s a distraction, and a temptation, and really, no angel should ever look this… this _good._

“I suppose it does, doesn't it,” Aziraphale sounds thoughtful for a moment. “Regardless, I need your help. It’s not something I can very well ask a human, all of them seem to know already,” Crowley’s train of thought swerves wildly off course, then freezes altogether as Aziraphale continues. “I need you to explain how to wear a corset properly.”

“Ngk.”


End file.
